Illyana Rasputina (Earth-1010)
| Relatives = Piotr Rasputin (Colossus) (brother); Mikhail Rasputin (brother); Kitty Pryde (sister-in-law) | Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = X-Mansion; formerly Utopia, Limbo | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = She was temporarily aged to a 13 year-old teenager after being in Limbo. As Darkchylde, she has horns, a tail, and hooves. | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = True Sorceress Supreme & Ruler of Limbo, former adventurer, student | Education = High school-level courses at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, tutored in magic by Belasco and Storm. | Origin = Mutant, became sorceress while in Limbo. | PlaceOfBirth = Ust-Ordynski Collective, near Lake Baikal, Siberia, Russia | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = Get Lucky (as Magik) Phoenix Five (as Phoenix) | Death = | Death2 = A piece of Illyana's soul is no longer dead, but the original remains 'dead'. | HistoryText = Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina (Russian: Ульяна Николаевна Распутина) was born on the Soviet collective farm called the Ust-Ordynski Collective, near Lake Baikal, in Siberia. She is the youngest of three mutant siblings. Illyana's brothers were the X-Man, Piotr (Colossus), and the cosmonaut, Mikhail Rasputin. America Miss Locke captured Illyana along with several of the X-Men's other loved ones to get them to rescue Arcade from Dr. Doom (Doombot). After they were freed, Colossus allowed his sister to stay in the United States, believing she would be safe and not be used as a government tool like their older brother Mikhail had been. Professor Charles Xavier touched her on the head, giving her the ability speak English. Limbo At the age of six, Illyana was kidnapped by Belasco and taken to Limbo, where the X-Men followed. While there, Illyana also ran into alternate versions of the X-Men, who had not been able to return to their own dimension. While attempting to return to her own dimension, Belasco grabbed Illyana. Kitty Pryde held her arm, until she lost her grip, letting Illyana be taken by Belasco. He told her he loved her and turned part of her soul into a Bloodstone, giving her great potential for power and allowing him to control her. While staying with Belasco, Illyana was constantly beaten by Belasco's servant, S'ym. Illyana was rescued by Storm and Cat, alternate versions of Ororo Munroe and Kitty Pryde. For a while, Illyana was instructed in magic by Storm, and instructed in combat, by Cat. Illyana had to constantly battle demons and some of that reality's versions of the X-Men, including Nightcrawler, to survive. After attempting to return home to her reality, Illyana eventually became Belasco's apprentice, while secretly gaining advice from Storm's astral form. Cat had been turned into a true house cat and was loyal to Belasco. Belasco attempted to use Illyana as a pawn to bring about the Elder Gods. At this time, Illyana's own mutant powers of teleportation discs were discovered. Illyana was forced to kill Cat to save the life of Storm, whom she later killed to save from being used in Belasco's sacrifice. After burying Storm, Illyana briefly teleported home to her parents farm, where they did not recognize her. She returned to Limbo, where she magically caused her own life force energy to manifest the Soulsword and defeated Belasco. A simple looking blade upon its origin, the Soulsword began to develop intricate designs and forms upon itself the more Illyana used it, becoming more powerful with each use. Illyana returned to Earth only seconds after Kitty had lost her grip on Illyana's arm. She had spent years in Limbo while only mere moments elapsed on Earth. She was thirteen, now the same age as Kitty. The two became roommates and grew very close. Utopia Division In the School for Gifted Youngsters, Illyana was tutored by Professor X. Illyana joined Kitty in Stevie Hunter's dance studio. As Magik, Illyana joined the Utopia Division and trained in the use of her powers in the Danger Room. Illyana quickly learned that she was not nearly as powerful a sorceress on Earth as she was in Limbo, but retained an immunity to the most powerful telepathic probes and she continued to struggle with the use of her mutant powers, often sending people to the wrong place or time. Belasco made an attempt to recapture Illyana by sending S'ym after her. After the Utopia Division was overwhelmed, Illyana secretly used her magic to defeat S'ym and had him swear allegiance to her . Illyana learned that when she summoned her Soulsword while on Earth, an eldritch armor would cover her body, starting with her left arm. As time went-on, the armor would cover more and more of her. In order for Illyana to be an effective sorceress she was forced to teleport most of her enemies to Limbo, where she was ruler. Many times she would teleport demons from her realm to Earth to aid her. Eventually Illyana revealed that she was a sorceress to her teammates and her brother. | Powers = *''Stepping Discs:'' ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allowed herself and others to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. The discs are part of a dimension known as Limbo. This dimension is specifically known alternately as "Demonic Limbo", "Limbo-Belasco", or "Otherplace". However, when Illyana mentally calls for a Stepping Disc she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It is not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo, or if she did so because, having been spirited there as a child, it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of. Magik has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents, from one continent to another, and even interplanetary and intergalactic distances on occasion. Apparently, she can mentally scan Limbo while on Earth in order to locate whoever she wishes to teleport from Limbo down to her, on Earth. :Unlike most other teleporters, Magik could teleport through time as well as space. She has teleported moments, days or centuries into the past or future. Especially, early on, she had difficulty modulating this ability and would often inadvertently travel through time and space when intending to teleport only through space. *''Sorcery:'' Magik is the sorceress supreme of her Limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are all powerful and powerful demons of Limbo did not dare challenge her. Magik had access to Belasco's store of sorcerous knowledge. Magik's sorcery was a unique mix of black magic, that she learned from Belasco, and white magic, she was taught by an alternative-reality Ororo Munroe. :On Earth she is limited to Astral Projection, a Mystical Sense (ability to detect mystical presences), simple spells, and summoning her Soulsword. *''Limbo Control:'' Magik’s Limbo, also known as Otherplace, was not a void as such, but rather a small pocket dimension that is tenuously connected to True Limbo, where time does not pass in a physical sense and as a result no one can age or die. The matter within Magik’s Limbo could be shaped and transformed by the thoughts and emotions of the sorcerer who is its master. *''Mystical Armor:'' The more that Magik uses her magical power on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature and origin of this armor is as yet unknown. Along with the armor, Magik’s appearance would become more demonic including horns, hooves or a tail. The mystical armor is a natural power of whoever rules in Limbo. *''Psionic Shields:'' she has impenetrable psionic shields, most likely a result of the time she spent in Limbo and the effects of her partially demonic soul. As such even powerful telepaths such as Charles Xavier, Emma Frost and Rachel Summers could not mentally read Illyana's thoughts or sense her psionically. | Abilities = * Magik is highly skilled in the black magic of Limbo granted by the patron of Belesco Chthon as well as white magic of Earth granted by the patron of Storms lineage Oshtur. Illyana is also highly skilled in ancient weaponry, typically axes and swords. Even without her Soul Sword, she led an attack on hordes of rebelling demons using only an axe without suffering any injuries and succeeding in quelling their rebellion. | Strength = *''Normal human female'' with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = *''Mystical Limitations: Magik's magical abilities are far more limited in Earth's dimension. *Dark Half: However, use of dark magic could also trigger a demonic 'Darkchylde' form within her. *Stepping Disk Burden: The farther she travels the less control she has. If she doesn't concentrate while teleporting she can inadvertently teleport through time as well as space. Going through time is far worse than simply traversing space; after such jaunts she is psychically drained and must regain her strength before attempting another great teleport. Magik has sense honed this ability and no longer has difficulty differentiating time and space with vast jumps. *Damaged Power'': Being bonded and separated from the Phoenix Force has altered Illyana's powers, making them unstable. Now they are stronger than ever, but she is losing coherence with her Limbo Dimension and magical power, involuntarily shifting between her human and demonic shapes. | Equipment = | Transportation = Stepping Discs, X-Men Blackbird | Weapons = The Soulsword, a sword that could disrupt most spells or slay magical beings, but which passed through normal people without harming them. When using it, her body became covered in a mysterious mystic armor. | Notes = | Trivia = *"Ilyana" is actually the Bulgarian and Serb feminine of the masculine name "Ilya". English equivalents of the name "Ilya" are "Elijah", "Elias" and "Elliot". In Russian language, the name "Ilyana" doesn't exist at all. * Illyana has a stuffed doll called "Bamfy". | Links = }} Category:Utopia Division (Earth-1010) Category:Blade Wielders Category:Teleportation Category:Time Travel Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Sorcery Category:Astral Projection Category:Sixth Sense Category:Banishment/Summoning Category:Armor Users Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Space Manipulation Category:X-Men (Earth-1010) Category:Sorcerer Supreme Category:Index (Earth-1010) Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidates (Earth-1010) Category:Phoenix Force